superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Fang (The Ultimate Force)
Wolf Fang '''is the sixth chapter/episode of the series The Ultimate Force and is vigilante known as Wolfman. It was published on June 25th, 2012. Chapter Six '''Location: Alaska Time: 19:30 Date: March 8th, 2002 My plane was flying through the winds of the sky of Alaska. I wasn't worried about it since I a traveled a lot...I traveled all my 15 years of life. I sneaked into my father's office two days ago and found a pair of files about a secret military project my dad was helping. I read a few paragraphs and when I was going to put them back I noticed a picture. The picture had a building on fire and what appeared dead men next to it, below it said: Rider Lab, destroyed March 5th by a member of Project Human Uprgrade. I didn't know much about the Project Human Upgrade but it definately had my attention. I always liked to help people, when I saw people in the streets when I was young I would give them 20 dollars now I give them a few 50 bucks. I was rich and I didn't have any problem with it but sometimes I found it stupid. I've met other rich kids and most of them just waste their money on stupid toys or expensive clothes. I saved most of my money and spent it on stuff that mattered like companies that would help the Earth and or schools. I graduated recently and was in college, I was the smartest kid at my age. I got out a knife my father gave me when I was 13 years old. My mother took it away from me the day after he gave it to me, she didn't agree with a young kid like me having a knife. My father said it was his grandfather's and that it was passed down from generation to generation. He didn't give it to me to use it but to take care of it until I had a kid of my own and gave him for him to take care of. I stole it back the night my mother took it from me and hid it in desk in my room. I always took it when I traveled. The blade was golden with a wolf symbol on the middle of the blade. The plane started to shake. I grabbed my phone and started dialing my father's number. "Hey dad" I said as I placed the phone on my ear and heard my mother's voice through the phone. "Hey Allen, my father told me you are headed to Canada for some college project." "Umm...yeah" I am on my plane right now. I told my father I was going to go research something in Canada, I didn't want him to know I went through his files and was headed to the lab disaster. I personally wanted to see the lab so I could find out what caused the explosion and what they were doing there. I knew it was something important because the military was involved and that it was some kind of weapon because of the title which was Project Human Upgrade. "I am going to land in a couple of minutes" "Good," my mother replied. "Hope to see you soon son and don't forget to be careful" "Don't worry mom my bodyguards are with me" I responded. "We are-" My phone jumped out of my hand and soon I felt my seat belt pressed against my stomach. The plane was spinning madly and we were falling, I tried to yell but no sound would come out of my mouth. "Allen!" I heard my mom yell through the phone that was rolling flying around the place. I tried to grab it but the phone was far away. My seatbelt ripped open and I was crashing around the plane. I hit my head with the top of a seat and my head felt like it was going to explode. The last thing I saw was the wing of the plane on fire through the window. A Couple of Minutes later... I opened my eyes and found myself being dragged away from a creature with wings. Then I started remembering what happened recently...talking to my mother, the plane starting to fall and then the wing on fire. It wasn't a creature, it was my plane on fire. My forehead was bleeding and I couldn't feel my left arm. I stared at the plane for a couple of seconds then saw it explode. "What's happening?" I asked to particularly nobody. I tried to look at who was pulling me but I couldn't move my head then black spots started appearing and I fell unconscious once again. A Couple of Hours later... I opened my eyes once again and found myself staring at a river. I was seated in the plain snow and behind me was a white creature with four legs...it was a Wolf. Its back was facing me and it was staring at a snow mountain. I silently crawled away from it. The river was next to me, I couldn't help myself but drink some water when I stared back at the place where the wolf was I saw it wasn't there. Then I noticed something that surprised me...my clothes was ripped from the part of my shoulder. I thought of the wolf and someone dragging me but I didn't think it was possible. The wolf appeared once again, it was walking towards me then it stopped and simply stared at me. I stared back trying to show that I wasn't afraid. Then the wolf started howling. I simply stared at it and then once it stopped howling it stared at me once again and finally after a long session of staring, it barked. I looked at what it was trying to tell me then it came closer. It was very close to me and then it did something I clearly didn't expect, it licked me. I stared at it in shock. "Y-You saved me, didn't you?" Trivia *This chapter is written by ExtremeSSJ4. Category:The Ultimate Force Category:June 2012 Category:Chapter